


[Art 1] Tony Stark is The All-Spark

by kadja83



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man (Movies) - Freeform, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spark Bond, Spark Sex, Team as Family, The Avengers Team - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is All-Spark, Tony-centric, Transformers (Bay Movies) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadja83/pseuds/kadja83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanart was inspired by a fanfic I just read, ["Imperfection Deviation Series" by Macx ] IronMan and Transformers Crossover ... and... also in this fic .. where Sam does not destroy Megatron with sparkle instead saves a life...but....if Tony was the All-Spark??? whynot???</p><p> </p><p>Created in Photoshop CS5</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art 1] Tony Stark is The All-Spark

Fics

 [Imperfection Deviation](http://archiveofourown.org/series/8149) Series by [Macx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx)

[Sparks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/532563) by [sparrowshellcat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowshellcat/pseuds/sparrowshellcat)

 

I would like someone to write a fic combining these two great movies, it may be after Transformers 1 but coincide with Iron Man where Tony creates the element, but uses a piece of the All-Spark and continues with the Avengers.

The pairing can be FrostIron  "Loki/Tony", Lennox/Tony Stark, Optimus/Tony Stark, OMC/Tony Stark or Tony being All-Spark Spark creates a bond with optimus, no robotic sex but.... spark a bond, deeper, well, costs nothing to dream. 3:).... anyone wanting to write something, let the imagination run.

 

 

[ ](http://kadja10.deviantart.com/art/The-Avengers-Transformers-X-Over-Tony-Stark-Al-476493161)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Radioactive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166057) by [hayatecrawford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford)




End file.
